


Pantai Dan Bisu Yang Mengganggu

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, M/M, OsaAkaWeek2020, day 6 - tier 3
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Ini menakutkan. Ini menyedihkan. Osamu mungkin akan ikut membenci pantai setelahnya.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 10
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	Pantai Dan Bisu Yang Mengganggu

**Author's Note:**

> Ide ini muncul ketika aku dengarin Sufjan Stevens - Vision of gideon malam-malam. Jadi sangat disarankan untuk baca ini sambil mutar lagunya biar apa yang aku coba sampaikan bisa lebih terasa.

Pria itu berjalan satu-dua langkah di depan sedangkan ia di belakang menyusur sisa jejak kaki pada pasir pantai yang belum larut bersama laut. Hanya ada hening di antara mereka. Debur ombak jadi lagu pengisi sepi. Tidak ada yang mau bicara. 

Bahkan dalam perjalanan satu setengah jam di dalam mobil tadi, mereka tidak berbicara. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Osamu sibuk menyetir, Keiji sibuk pandangi dunia dari balik jendela. Radio dihidupkan, lagu dari The Mills Brothers mengalun. Keiji hanya tertawa saat dengar lirik awalnya lalu menekan kasar panel mobil, coba matikan radio. Perjalanan mereka akhirnya penuh sunyi. Tidak ada lagu. Hanya bunyi mesin. 

Lalu diam itu ikut terbawa hingga tiba di tujuan. Jika ditanya alasan mengapa mereka tidak berujar satu patah kata pun sejak bertemu maka takut adalah jawabannya. 

Jalan bersama beriringan saja rasanya mencekam. Jadi ketika Keiji berjalan terlalu cepat dia tidak coba untuk menegur.

Keiji takut berbalik, Osamu takut mengejar. Takut saling menyakiti atas kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi setelahnya.

Jadi mereka hanya berjalan berurutan seperti kereta api sambil pegang sepatu masing-masing agar tidak basah dari ujung satu ke ujung yang lain. Tidak tau jelas sekarang sedang di sisi bagian mana, selama tidak ada yang ingin bicara maka mereka akan terus jalan seperti ini.

Keheningan yang nyaman? 

Ya, Osamu tau hening yang seperti itu. Hening yang hangatkan hati, hening yang buat ia nyaman, hening ketika ia bersama Keiji.

Namun kali ini hening membuat Osamu resah. Sejak di perjalanan, sejak ia memberi pesan bahwa ia ingin bertemu, sejak pesannya dibalas terlalu cepat, sejak ia menjemput pria itu, sejak mereka duduk dalam mobil di tengah perjalanan, hening yang meresahkan itu datang.

Osamu tidak mau Keiji bersedih.

Dia, mereka, sudah coba segala macam cara. Pria itu pun tau apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan agar mereka tak berakhir dipantai seperti ini. 

Banyak memori melintas di pikirannya. Satu persatu saling timpa satu sama lain.

_ “Kau pengecut” _

_ “Aku bukan pengecut” _

_ “Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan pengecut padahal aku sudah lari sejauh ini untukmu, tinggalkan semuanya untuk mu. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan pengecut?” _

_ “Kau tidak punya apa-apa sejak awal untuk ditinggalkan, tidak dengan ku” _

_ "Ibumu masih semangat menghujatku ternyata" _

_ "Ya ibu selalu bersemangat" _

_ "Dan kencan buta?" _

_ "Terlalu buta dan bersemangat hingga tiap hari ada kontak baru di ponselku" _

_ "Aku ingin mati dipelukanmu suatu hari nanti" _

_ "Ya boleh, jika aku tidak mati duluan ditabrak mobil iseng" _

_ "Aku rindu kamu" _

_ "Kita sedang berpelukan" _

_ "Ya, tapi aku rindu kamu" _

_ “Aku cinta kamu” _

_ “Aku tidak mau jawab ah, kan kamu sudah ta-, Argh, Ji! Jangan dicubit, sakit, hahahaha” _

_ "Aku, Miya Osamu dengan terlalu percaya diri dan memaksa, meminta pada Tuhan agar malaikatnya diizinkan untuk tinggal di bumi bersamaku" _

_ "Aku, Akaashi Keiji yang kata Miya Osamu adalah malaikat Tuhan, tidak perlu izin Tuhan untuk tinggal bersama Osamu" _

_ "Oh jadi pernyataan cintaku diterima" _

_ "Kalau kamu sadar, aku sudah bilang cinta sejak dua bulan lalu" _

Keiji tiba-tiba saja berhenti, buat Osamu ikut berhenti agar mereka tetap punya jarak. Pria itu akhirnya angkat suara, pecah kebisuan diantara mereka.

“Aku pikir kau hanya seorang yang romantis, penuh filosofi dan jahil, tapi ternyata kau kejam juga membawaku kesini lagi hanya untuk mengakhiri  _ kita _ disini? Kau ingin aku membenci pantai atau bagaimana?”

“Aku ingin sakitnya dibawa air”

“Oh jadi kau tau ini sakit”

Osamu diam, tau ini hanya awal dari perdebatan yang lain. Bicara dengan Keiji tidak lagi menyenangkan seperti dulu. Pria itu akan menggunakan semua kalimatnya untuk menyerang dirinya, baik sengaja maupun tidak. Osamu tau persis bahwa Keiji bukan pria seperti itu. Ia hanya berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri. Terlebih setelah banyak hal yang terjadi. Jadi ia mengambil nafas panjang, coba usir rasa kesal yang tersentuh tidak sengaja.

Keiji jalan lagi, Osamu mengekori lagi di belakang.

“Aku sudah berusaha”

“Ya aku tau”

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan untuk terakhir kalinya"

"Kemudian berpisah di tempat kita pertama kali saling ikat janji, manis sekali"

Osamu selalu berpikir pantai ini penuh kenangan akan mereka berdua dan ia ingin selalu seperti itu. Ia tidak berpikir kalau Keiji mungkin akan membenci tempat ini lebih dari yang ia duga.

Punggung pria itu tegap ketika berjalan, tidak goyah sedikitpun bahkan ketika kemejanya bergerak ditiup angin malam. Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang barang sekalipun. Sesekali kakinya menendang air tapi kebanyakan hanya diam saja. 

“Apa kau ingin aku mengatakannya dengan benar?”

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas di dalam mobil tadi”

Padahal hanya ada hening di dalam mobil.

“Aka-”

“Selamat…. untuk  _ hidupmu _ ...ku rasa”

Bahu Keiji bergerak naik turun, seperti melepas desah kasar nan berat. Osamu hanya diam memperhatikan. Bukan pernikahanmu, tapi hidupmu. Keiji dan pilihan katanya membuat Osamu sadar bahwa berapa kali pun mereka sering membicarakan ini, mempersiapkan diri masing-masing, rasanya masihlah sakit ketika itu benar-benar terjadi. Sesuatu yang tajam menusuk Osamu di dalam sana.

Angin malam itu bertiup cukup kencang, tapi pria di depannya seperti tidak kenal kata dingin dalam kamusnya. Atau hatinya kini terasa lebih dingin hingga udara tak mampu menyaingi kebekuan di dalam sana. Apapun itu Osamu merasa tidak sanggup hingga ia berhenti berjalan.

"Keiji", panggilnya membuat si ikal ikut berhenti.

Keiji kini 3 hingga 4 langkah di depannya. Dari tempat Osamu berdiri ia dapat melihat bahwa bahu pria itu mulai naik turun secara acak. Osamu tau ia menangis diam-diam. akhirnya ia menangis setelah berbulan-bulan menahan diri dan melihat Keiji menangis seperti itu membuat ingin ikut menangis. 

Osamu maju ingin peluk yang lebih muda, ingin beri tenang dan nyaman seperti biasa. Namun tangan Keiji terbentang menjulur ke belakang ketika ia dengar bunyi langkah Osamu memecah air. Beri tanda bahwa ia tak ingin didekati.

Osamu tidak dengar apa-apa selain deburan ombak. Ia hanya menunggu Keiji. Urusannya sudah selesai coba hibur diri sendiri. Ini baik-baik saja, setelah ini akan baik-baik saja. Itu yang Osamu pikirkan.

Tetapi ketika Keiji berbalik, mengucapkan terima kasih yang teramat tulus padanya atas waktu, atas kenangan, atas apa saja yang ada Osamu di dalamnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, dengan suara yang parau, dengan wajah merah berantakan, Osamu menemukan dirinya maju dengan tangan mengembang. Alam bawah sadarnya ingin memeluk pria itu seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Secepat kaki Osamu mendekat, secepat itu juga Keiji menjauh. Jantung Osamu terasa diremas oleh tangan kasat mata ketika melihat pria itu begitu keras berusaha menolak dirinya.

Oh ya, mereka bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

Keiji menangis lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya karena kini meskipun deburan ombak tetap terdengar, isak tangis pria ini pun terdengar. Meski sudah ia tutupi wajahnya dengan lengan, isakannya yang penuh kesedihan itu tetap terdengar.

Kemudian ketika pria itu lebih tenang, ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mengucap, mengutuk, apapun itu, padanya dengan air mata masih bercucuran seperti keran yang pengaitnya lepas dan lampu-lampu jalan membuat wajahnya yang basah mengkilat.

“Aku akan mencintaimu, terus mencintaimu meskipun ini sudah berakhir. Aku akan mencintaimu meskipun kau menikah dengan orang lain atau tidak menikah sama sekali nantinya, dengan anak dan tanpa anak, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku akan terus mencintaimu hingga kau menghabiskan malam-malammu yang gelap, yang dingin, yang membuatmu terjaga dengan rasa sesal, berharap bahwa yang kau nikahi, yang bersamamu hingga saat itu adalah aku dan saat itu aku akan bilang bahwa aku, aku lebih memilih seperti ini daripada semua skenario yang aku sebutkan tadi."

Osamu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Hingga bibirnya menjadi garis lurus karena saling ditekan satu sama lain. Perasaannya campur aduk menjadi sesuatu yang tak lagi ia paham apa namanya. 

Keiji membungkuk, beri salam tanpa kata untuk terakhir kali sebelum pergi melewati Osamu yang masih terdiam. 

Ini menakutkan

Ini menyedihkan

Osamu mungkin akan ikut membenci pantai setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You always hurt the one you love**

**The one you shouldn't hurt at all**

**You always take the sweetest rose**

**And crush it till the petals fall**

**You always break the kindest heart**

**With a hasty word you can't recall, so**

**If I broke your heart last night**

**It's because I love you most of all**

(You Always Hurt the One You Love - The Mills Brothers)

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
